The object of the present invention is to provide a durable platform from which a tethered target will be batted about by a feline. Said platform being easily mounted to an existing door knob. Prior art make use of suction cups to mount similar apparatus to a surface. The suction cups become quite strained during the battering and most often disengage from the surface. The invention will make use of an existing door knob eliminating the problem inherent with suction cups.